Lilith (Midnightverse)/Equipment and Abilities
Lilith is the most powerful demon in all of existence. She is hailed as the Original Super Devil, having inherited the most of Lucifer's power into herself. To the other Devils, she is an unfathomable existence and is used as a measuring stick to compare to for other Super Devils. Mephistopheles has referred to her as the God of Devils and has been repeatedly stated to be at least twenty times stronger than her brother, Satanachia, and possibly more powerful than her own mother in her weakened state. Equipment The Jeweled Sword Also known as The Everlasting Blade of Unholy Light, the Jeweled Sword is Lilith's own personal weapon. It is an Enochian Weapon forged using a fragment of her very soul as fuel for the flames that forged it. It is made of netherium crystal, an extremely durable crystal harder than titanium or any other earthly metal found only in Hell. Due to this, it is Miasma reactive allowing her to channel her power into the sword. The sword releases a dark violet glow when power is being infused into it earning it its moniker. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': Lilith is immortal. She can live indefinitely and cannot die due to diseases or old age. *'Immense Strength': Lilith is rumored to be an anomaly among Devils. She has the power to challenge the Chief Deities in combat and overpower most major gods. *'Immense Demonic Power': As Lucifer's eldest child, Lilith possesses vast, foul amounts of demonic power far surpassing that of any known devil in existence. Due to this, Lilith lives by applying limiters onto herself, hiding her vast demonic power away and making herself weaker than she was. Lilith is known as the Original Super Devil and one of the Seven Prime Demons with powers and abilities transcending the boundaries of what Devils are capable of. Other than that, not much is known of her power beyond statements. **'Shevirat Ha-Kelim': Literally meaning the Shattering of Vessels of Tohu (Chaos). It is the power she inherited from her mother that allows her to use Zero Point/Power. Not much is known about Shevirat Ha-Kelim but it is known that it possesses the power of creation from nothing. Shevirat Ha-Kelim is rumored to be the original source of all the powers of all Devils. Weaknesses Harming and Banishing *'Holy Water': Like all other demons, Lilith can be harmed by holy water, however, she finds the water extremely annoying and does not react to it with intense pain like other demons. *'Enochian Weapons': Lilith can be harmed with Enochian Weapons. *'Demonic Banishing and Warding': Wards created specifically against demons are capable of keeping Lilith at bay, *'Exorcisms': Like all demons, Lilith can be temporarily banished for a short amount of time with an exorcism. However, the level of exorcism required to banish her is extremely high and requires the efforts of at least four Ultimate Class mages all chanting at once. *'Longinus': Longinus Sacred Gear have been known to be able to harm demons as seen when Cao Cao was able to wound Astaroth with True Longinus. Killing *'Enochian Weapons': Lilith can be killed with Enochian Weapons. *'Beings of Similar or Greater Power': Beings as strong as or more powerful are able to kill Lilith. VS Battle Tiering Tier: 'At least 3-B|2-C '''Name: '''Lilith, Aglaia, Lily Amaranth '''Origin: '''Highschool DxD Midnightverse Continuity '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Slightly older than the Solar System (Billions of Years) '''Classification: '''Demon, Demon Princess '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Acausality (Type 1; Like other demons and angels, she can perceive irregularities in her time.), Flight, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, BFR (Via apporting), Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation (Lilith possesses immense control over Darkness. As the First Demon, her power over Darkness is significantly stronger than all other demons. Lilith can make extremely powerful demons such as Beelzebub look like children when she uses her own darkness. She can use dark blasts to reduce an entire planet to ash and even create shadow constructs.), Unholy Light Manipulation (Lilith possesses immense photokinetic abilities. Her control over Light is so immense that she can replicate the light of a star. She can use this light to destroy towns to planets to even stars, create barriers, and stun or blind others. In addition, she can create light weapons similar to that of Angels but the energy it gives off is distinct in the fact that the light itself is tainted and feels unnatural.), Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can draw power from souls. Was also able to render deals with souls useless), Transmutation (Her blood can transform people into cambion.), Sealing, Creation (Upscaled from Beelzebub), Portal Creation (Can freely create Gehenna Gates), Magic, Regeneration Negation and Durability Negation with her Enochian Weapon (Lilith's sword can sever the souls of others from their bodies so long as she can strike them in a critical area despite regeneration and durability), Fear Manipulation (Her very presence induces terror to the people around her), Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Trying to perceive her full power alone can drive other beings into complete and utter insanity due to its nature. It is described by those who have survived as a stretch of mind-numbing, maddening darkness that pushes their greatest terrors and fears upon them), Power Nullification (Prevented Typhon and Echidna from teleporting out of Tartarus.) Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Master Swordswoman, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Invulnerability (Lilith, as the First Demon, is immune to nearly all things. Holy Swords and even High-Tier Longinus cannot kill her, but High-Tier Longinus can cause her immense pain. She is much more resistant to the weaknesses demons are weak to as Holy Water barely even fazed her and low-level exorcisms did not work on her.) Highly Resistant to Demonic Weaknesses such as Exorcisms (Exorcising Lilith requires the effort of four Ultimate Class Beings or higher chanting simultaneously), Mind Manipulation and Telepathy (Azrael is incapable of reading her mind.), Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (Demon Traps cannot fully contain her as she can still use the full range of her powers. Resisted the effects of Cao Cao's Isutei Ratana) 'Attack Potency: ' At least '''Multi-Galaxy Level (Is vastly superior to Beelzebub, who easily defeated base Indra, and was also capable of fighting against the combined might of Eden Squad and Artemis and her hunters without tiring.)| Low Multiverse Level (Is feared by the Elder Gods, Angels, and Demons. Is stated numerous times by Amatsu-Mikaboshi to be the strongest Demon in existence. As the eldest child of Lucifer, she is vastly superior to her younger siblings such as Beelzebub and Bael, the latter who is able to fight on par with Samael. Was stated by Avan to have the power to wipe out entire multiverses. During the Holy War, she wiped out demons, angels, and gods in her anger against the atrocities committed and defeated Bael, Metatron, and Samael at once in combat. Vastly superior to the Princes of Hell and the Seraphim.), her sword ignores Regeneration and Durability Speed: 'Unknown '''Striking Strength: '''At least Multi-Galatic|Low Multiversal '''Lifting Strength: '''Unknown '''Durability: '''Multi-Galaxy Level|Low Multiverse Level '''Stamina: '''Nigh-Limitless '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range|Low Multiversal with Teleportation and Attacks (Described as being able to end the Universe through her sheer power alone) '''Standard Equipment: ' *'''The Jeweled Sword: Also known as The Everlasting Blade of Unholy Light, the Jeweled Sword is Lilith's own personal weapon. It is an Enochian Weapon forged using a fragment of her very soul as fuel for the flames that forged it. It is made of netherium crystal, an extremely durable crystal harder than titanium or any other earthly metal found only in Hell. Due to this, it is Miasma reactive allowing her to channel her power into the sword. The sword releases a dark violet glow when power is being infused into it earning it its moniker. Intelligence: Immensely High (Is a demonic supergenius capable of maneuvering against intelligent opponents. Does not rely on brute force in order to achieve her goals and uses tactics such as subterfuge and manipulation in order to destroy her opponents' unity from the inside out as well as manipulate people into conforming to her ideals. She is also able to get beings like Samael to comply with her demands through her negotiation skills. Is able to perceive some events that happen in Creation) Weaknesses: *Standard Demonic Weaknesses such as Holy Water and Exorcisms *Higher Level Beings *Enochian Weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Base Lilith|True Form Lilith|Aglaia Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Terminology